


Big Folk

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the night at Henneth Annun forces Sam Gamgee to change his opinion of men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Folk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura Mason](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura+Mason).



> Written in 2007, and first published in the tribute volume, _For Lorie_.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0007h7ew/g13)   
  


  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0007ggxa/g13)   
  
  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0007kgts/g13)

 

Samwise Gamgee had never had much liking for big folk. He knew very few of them, and liked it just fine that way. The ones he did know he liked all right. Mr. Gandalf, for one, but since Sam couldn't remember a time when he hadn't known the wizard, Gandalf didn't really count. And even if he hadn't always known him, the way Sam saw it, any friend of Mr. Bilbo's and Mr. Frodo's was a friend of his.

Then there was Strider, a man he hadn't liked the look of from the start, and one he hadn't truly trusted until the ranger had fought those Black Riders on Weathertop to save him, Mr. Frodo, Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin.

For the most part, Sam believed hobbits should keep to their own kind, but he'd been ever so grateful that the young Captain of Gondor had been there when Mr. Frodo collapsed.

It had been Sam's fault, allowing himself to get way too comfortable in the cave at Henneth Annun, and enjoying the sound of his own voice so much that he'd let it slip about the Ring. The look of fear on Frodo's face had chilled Sam's blood, but Faramir wasn't like his brother. He didn't try to take the Ring from Frodo the way Boromir had. Instead, the Captain said he understood the Ring's terrible power, and agreed that it should go into the fire so it could be destroyed.

It was then that Frodo had swooned. Sam hadn't been close enough to catch him, but Faramir had, and Sam had seen such compassion on the big man's face as he scooped Frodo up in his arms. He'd marveled at how gently the Captain had lain his master down on the make-shift bed.

_You took the chance, Sir, and showed your quality: the very highest._

Sam's attempt at praise had landed far short of the mark. Mr. Bilbo or Mr. Frodo would have said it better, and used words more flowery than Sam's simple tongue could manage. But Sam had spoken from the heart, and Faramir had seemed pleased when he said his goodnight and left them.

Sam tried to stay awake so he could watch over his master, but soon dropped off to sleep. When he woke again it was brighter in the cave, though not yet morning, and to his surprise, Sam saw that the Captain had returned.

Faramir was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking the sleeping Frodo's curls with the same gentleness he'd shown when putting him to bed. Sam couldn't put a name to it, but there was something about Frodo Baggins that touched people, that drew them to him, and it was clear to Sam that Faramir had felt the pull.

Knowing there was no danger, Sam pretended sleep, not wanting to spoil the moment for the Captain. He knew well enough what Faramir was feeling right now. Few knew better than Sam Gamgee what it was like to fall under Mr. Frodo's spell.


End file.
